


Player Player, No Means No

by BTS2016dia



Series: UshiTen is superior(unless IwaOi, KageHina or SakuAtsu are involved) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Fluff, Hoshiumi makes a cameo, I'm both editor and writer HA, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rainchecks on movies:), Tendou speaks French, just a smidge, like half the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS2016dia/pseuds/BTS2016dia
Summary: “Did he touch you anywhere?”“Nah, he didn’t. He had a real big mouth, though.”Ushijima’s jaw clenches at the memory, and his nose wrinkles up in displeasure. “He did.” His hands were as filthy as the rest of him.As he stares at the back of Tendou’s buzz cut, he makes the spontaneous decision to abandon their movie night. That can wait until tomorrow, when he’s not so agitated. For now, he needs to smother Tendou in him until he’s sure that there’s nothing left of any stranger’s scent, touch or invisible stain.Alternatively, Tendou should have known that being an up-and-rising chocolatier in Paris would yield a hell of a lot of trouble in his store, and it doesn't help that people in France seem to like how exotic he looks. Now if only someone could jump in and help shoo away people who can't take a hint...
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen is superior(unless IwaOi, KageHina or SakuAtsu are involved) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Player Player, No Means No

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaacccckkkkk people!!!! Ahhh, I am SO excited to share more UshiTen with you guys. These two are literally so sweet and domestic and in love that I could scream. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient while I was taking a break after completing SSaMB, which btw is part one of this series if you're unaware. This can be read as a standalone if you want to look at it that way, but ultimately, it's set in post time-skip when my boys are years into the future and still going strong:)) Everyone needs a little bit of protective Ushijima, don't we? (Also, I have yet to reach post time-skip in the manga so please kindly excuse me if some details are off hehe)
> 
> And now, I present to you here, part 2 of the UshiTen Is Superior series. Pls enjoy!!!

The man looks around his age. He’s tall but his presence isn’t one that demands attention, not like Ushijima. He’s also good-looking but not nearly as drop-dead gorgeous as Ushijima is. In short, he’s quite the average Joe.

That is what Tendou thinks as he blinks back at the person who is currently standing before him. Well, him and his counter at least. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if there isn’t something to remind him that he's supposed to be entertaining customers in his shop. Throw hands, maybe?

“ **Pardon?** ” He replies in French, feigning ignorance. Maybe if he plays dumb the guy will go away. 

The man laughs, although Tendou notes that his smile doesn’t really seem right on his face. It looks rather unnerving. “ **Are you seriously pretending that you don’t understand? You're pretty interesting.** ” 

A glance at his hand, which is settled on the edge of the counter determinedly, tells Tendou that this person means trouble. He’s seen too many scenarios like this in his chocolate shop, when overly aggressive customers would terrorise his employees and cause a scene. He’s also had plenty of experience in dealing with them - unfortunately. 

There is hardly anyone queueing at the moment, which must have prompted the stranger to come sniffing for a request. The man taps twice on his neck and scratches at it, his lips twitching into a half smile. “Then maybe I should speak to you in Japanese then.” he says, surprising Tendou. 

_This guy knows that I speak Japanese?_ Well, granted, he does have that documentary of him somewhere up on the web. This guy must either have caught him muttering Japanese curse phrases to himself or watched his documentary before. Either one gives him the creeps.

He isn’t expecting this, and as he tries to come up with something to deflect the previous question asked of him, he leans back when the man’s face comes far too close for his liking. “I asked if you’d like to go on a _date_ with me, cutie.” 

His eyes travel downwards, gliding over Tendou’s narrow torso - clad in a plain white chef’s uniform under a fancy apron - and further up to his angled face. The gaze he fixes back onto Tendou makes him want to hurl his guts out. 

Clearly, he’s not talking about those wholesome dates one would go on with a lover. It is absolutely disgusting that the man thinks he'll climb into his bed just like that. 

_What the hell?_ Tendou purses his lips thinly, feeling irritation simmer in his chest when he sees the false look of innocence directed at him. He hates when people approach him like this - with no regard for manners or personal space - and even more so the fact that they’re always so _pushy._

Really, which god or deity did he piss off in his previous life to deserve this constant subjection to creepy hopefuls who think trying to get into his pants is a fun idea? His younger self would have laughed himself silly entertaining such thoughts - a testament to how much he'd grown over the years. 

He certainly has taken a harsh loathing to it. 

He answers curtly, shortly, in a firm tone that will give no room for argument. “No, thank you.” 

This is his shop, and he’ll be damned if he lets some perverted asshole come in and ruin his lovely afternoon. 

Involuntarily, he smiles to himself, thinking about the reason why he’s in such a good mood today. He glances outside briefly, trying to catch sight of the familiar face but finding zero matches. His heart deflates a bit, disappointed. 

Usually, his boyfriend is always on time, early even, but maybe he’s being held up somewhere. His teammates are probably dragging him into taking selfies for their team’s social media account again - he'll bet. Hoshiumi's definitely the type to fuss over such things. _No matter, he’ll be here eventually. Maybe he can even help me to-_

“ **C’mon, whaddaya say? I bet we could have a real good time tonight.** ” the man switches back to French as quickly as he eases into his fake smile. 

The punctuating wink at the end of his sentence sends Tendou into a rage on the inside. He wonders if this is how this bastard approaches other people as well, and the thought is revolting enough to make him want to regurgitate out his lunch. 

One of Tendou’s younger workers who is standing at the coffee machine with a cup in her hand wrinkles her nose next to him. It is clear that the man isn’t exactly welcome to cause a disturbance. 

A faint urge threatens to push Tendou’s limbs into action: to stuff the man’s rude mouth full of his specialty chocolates until he vomits from the sweetness. But he stuffs it down, knowing it is a stupid notion. He’d just waste all that hard work anyway, letting such a jerk get to him and make him lose his temper.

“ **Sorry, but I’m really not interested. Kindly step aside if you’re not ordering, sir.** ” There, that should get the message across. Or so Tendou thinks. 

The man smiles even bigger, and it’s starting to get tiring having to look him in the face and tell him ‘no’ in varying degrees of politeness that is starting to wane the more he insists. 

“ **Boo, you’re kind of standoffish aren’t you? That’s fine, I like a bit of attitude in a partner.** ” he leers, his stare openly lascivious. “ **Makes taming them that much more satisfying, you know?** ” 

Tendou cringes internally, wishing that he doesn’t have to go through the nuisance of running this guy out of the store. _The way this is going, though, I’ll most likely have to do exactly that._

His sigh of frustration seems to excite the man, who pulls back just enough to look up at the menu above their heads. He ignores Tendou’s look of disapproval and proceeds to fire off an order like it’s been in his head for a while already. 

Tendou struggles to take down everything, but when he does, he hands it off to another of the baristas working at the bar. “ **Make it quick.** ” he adds for good measure. He doesn’t want the guy to have any more excuses to stay, since he’d opted for take-out. 

_Why isn’t he here yet?_ is what he thinks behind his quick, precise movements at the cash register as he holds his hand out for the credit card in the man’s grasp. He takes it from him and makes sure not to touch any stray fingers accidentally in the process. He swipes it once to make the transaction and hands it back to the man with his arm outstretched as little as possible. 

It proves to be a futile attempt at avoidance because he feels a slow, sly drag of skin against his own when the card is plucked out of his grip. It makes him sick, really. Tendou’s expression drops into something like a sneer. 

The man holds his hands up in an act of surrender, having seen his reaction to his supposedly flirtatious action. “ **Chill, it was just an accident.** ” he lies. 

Tendou turns away from him without dignifying him with an answer, his teeth gritted in pure disgust. His blood boils as he furiously but discreetly shakes off the lingering heat on the back of his hand. He heads over to the sink to give his hands a thorough scrubbing, sending a glare back at the man when he sees him laugh at him. 

_What a fucking douche. Just my luck that someone like him has to come in today._ He very much would like to knock a hole in the middle of his two rows of teeth, possibly even give him a good piece of his mind if he keeps up with the pestering. 

He returns to the cashier’s spot when he sees that another customer has arrived, and gives his signature welcoming grin. “ **Welcome!** ” The not-so-foreign word rolls off his tongue easily, unlike the first time he had come to Paris and had to start from scratch learning the language of the people here. 

He glances to his left to see Mr Stranger standing patiently, waiting for his order to be handed to him. It is at that moment that Tendou feels a soft tap on his shoulder. He turns around and comes face to face with Danielle, the girl that had been standing beside him making coffee before. 

She holds up a nicely wrapped paper bag and a cup in a holder to him - both of which have his store’s logo printed on them. Her face scrunches up unpleasantly as she eyes Mr Stranger from behind Tendou’s taller frame. “ **Careful boss. Don’t like him much. Might be better for you if he leaves quickly.** ” 

Tendou gives a solid, grateful pat to her head, smiling paternally. “ **Thanks, I’ll be sure to be on my guard.** ” God, he’s so thankful to have someone as responsible and level-headed as her working for him.

With that, Danielle leaves for the back kitchen to grab another customer’s order, and Tendou walks over to the collection station to give the paper bag and coffee cup to Mr Stanger. He has no desire to learn the man’s name, so the vague nickname will be enough to refer to him by. 

As soon as he passes off the two items in his hands to Mr Stranger, however, he finds that his hopes that the man will leave immediately are dashed. 

Mr Stranger sets down his purchases to one side. His annoying smile is back on his face. Tendou wants to punch it off. But that would be too obvious. 

If he does anything with those dirty hands of his, a tiny dose of rat poison would do the job for revenge...right? 

As he’d expected, Mr Stranger rests his chin on his palm as he leans down again. “ **So, what time do you knock off**?” he asks, brazen. Tendou sighs, a long-suffering sigh that indicates that he’s getting tired of the man’s attempts to get him to be his one-night stand. 

What part of ‘no’ does the guy not understand anyway? Was he really that shameless or just purely dumb? Apparently, stupidity is something you develop. “ **I’ve already said no. Please leave.** ” 

“ **What’s a little fun gonna do? Don’t be such a killjoy. I’m sure you’ll love me!** ” Mr Stranger lifts his hand and reaches out as if to stroke a finger across the side of Tendou’s face. Tendou flinches away instinctively.

Before the man can come remotely close, though, a large hand shoots out from behind him and stops his movement with a tight grip. Mr Stranger startles a little at the suddenness of it all, but Tendou’s eyes light up when he sees who it is. 

“Wakatoshi-kun! Finally!” His native tongue sounds much better on his mouth than French does, even though he genuinely enjoys living in France. Must have something to do with the asshole who’s been trying to ruin his mood today, ugh. 

Ushijima frowns down at Mr Stranger dangerously, his dark eyes ablaze with warning and his jaw angrily tense as he pushes the hand in his grasp away. Mr Stranger stumbles sideways along the counter when Ushijima gives a strong shove, and his face twists into a fierce scowl instantly. “ **The heck’s your problem, dude?** ” 

Ushijima tilts his head in confusion, since he doesn’t understand much of the French language beyond the few words that Tendou has taught him. Tendou knows this, and he swiftly steps in. “Wakatoshi-kun, you’re late.” 

Ushijima dips his head down, silently conveying his regret. “Sorry, Hoshiumi wouldn’t let us go until they had the perfect group picture in front of the stadium.” His mouth curls up slightly when he sees the slight pout of Tendou’s bottom lip. 

“I’ll let you off the hook this time since you saved me the hassle of bashing this guy’s head in. He’s been a prick for the last twenty minutes.” 

Ushijima’s attention fixes back onto Mr Stranger, who is eyeing them with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He plasters on a smirk when he recovers, and then stalks straight up to Ushijima to say, in fluent Japanese, “That was pretty rude of you. Why’d you have to push people you’ve just met?” 

Tendou barely manages to contain his scoff. The audacity- 

Ushijima looks at Mr Stranger coldly, and Tendou sees the muscles of his forearm flexing in indignation. _Uh oh._ “I believe you are the one who was being rude. He already told you no, so you shouldn’t be harassing him any longer.” Ushijima casts a frosty glare from beneath his lashes. “It is pointless to continue your advances.” 

He gives the man a borderline condescending stare, but Tendou knows that he means every word. If he happens to appear insulting to men with inflated egos, that's not Tendou's business. 

Tendou chokes on his own laugh, and tries to smooth it over with a professional smile, but apparently Mr Stranger has heard him. His face contorts with anger, and he spits at the both of them loudly, drawing the unwanted attention of the other patrons in the shop. “We’ll see if it’s pointless once I'm fucking him senseless in _my_ bed. It’s none of your business what I do with him anyway, you his mother or something?” 

Tendou curses under his breath and waves a frantic hand at his customers to tell them that he has the situation under control. Many of them are regulars of his shop, and most are kind enough to turn back and resume their own conversations. Luckily, all his customers don’t seem to understand the words being exchanged between the man and his dark-haired partner. 

Ushijima straightens his already rigid back, bending over just the littlest bit to seem intimidating. “No, but I am his boyfriend. If you keep this up, something else might chase you out of this store besides his rejection.” 

Mr Stranger looks between the two of them suspiciously, like he’s trying to measure the truth in Ushijima's words. He eventually concludes that he isn't lying, but doesn’t seem fazed in the least even with Ushijima’s incandescently hostile behaviour towards him. 

He chuckles and continues to run his mouth, seeming not to take Ushijima’s threat seriously. “In that case, I’ll just have to make him ditch you, won’t I? Once he gets a taste of what I can do to him, he’ll come running at my every beck and call like a little slut.” 

That seems to hit a nerve, and Tendou is treated to the sight of his boyfriend, furious and aggressive as he grabs the man by the front of his shirt and hauls him up until his feet dangle off the ground. A vein on his forehead is rather prominent as his mouth opens and twists into a snarl.

Tendou gapes at the display of sheer strength, and his heart does a small flip at the predatory look on Ushijima’s face. The whites of his teeth are visible when he hisses straight into the man’s shocked expression. “Apologise.” 

The razor sharp edge to his tone makes shivers run down Tendou’s back, and he silently thanks the heavens for gifting him such a protective lover whose this very side manages to both calm him down and turn him on at the _same fucking time._

It looks like it terrifies Mr Stranger as well, because he looks around wildly as if searching for help while his legs kick uselessly at thin air. “ **Alright, alright! Shit. I’m sorry, okay?** ” 

Ushijima frowns at him again, but when Tendou places a hand on his shoulder, his shoulder relaxes and he keeps his ear perked. “He said he’s sorry. I think you can set him down now, Toshi.” Ushijima does so reluctantly, but when Tendou’s pinched expression of worry fades into one of relief, he feels at ease so he doesn’t complain about how he thinks they’re letting the man off too easily. 

Mr Stranger collapses on his behind when his legs crumple under him, weak. Several of the people still watching giggle at the scene, and Tendou catches Danielle slapping a hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter. 

Mr Stranger’s face is priceless, Tendou decides, as he stands back up on slightly shaky legs and books it for the big swinging door to get out. He looks as pathetic as he probably feels, and Tendou is glad when he finally disappears from sight down the street. 

Ushijima turns around to face him when it is clear that the place is rid of the unpleasant human being. He steps forward with his arms wide open, wordlessly demanding a hug. Tendou obliges and sinks into his warmth happily, humming in glee when he feels strong arms circle his waist and a face press itself firmly into the crook of his neck. 

“Sorry I didn’t come earlier, I could’ve prevented it from going so far.” Ushijima’s breath is warm against his skin, and each exhalation brings a tiny little spark bursting underneath it. Tendou inhales his comfortingly familiar scent slowly as he shakes his head. “It’s fine, Toshi.” 

Ushijima doesn’t answer, but Tendou knows it’s probably because he’s still feeling guilty about the whole thing. Call it his way of sulking, if you will. Tendou thinks it’s adorable. 

He pats Ushijima on the back of his neck and smiles. “I made sure to leave the rest of the week for you. We can go back to my place right now, if you want.” Ushijima nods against him, although he does ask, “And your shop?” 

“It’ll be fine! I’m leaving it in good hands, so you don’t have to worry so much, Toshi.” 

Following his declaration, Tendou rips his apron off and flings it onto the counter with a silent look of plea sent to Danielle, who rolls her eyes at him good-naturedly but goes to hang up the piece of clothing. 

**_Lucky bastard_ _,_ ** she mouths at him and gets a cheeky grin in return. 

  
  
  
  


“Did he touch you anywhere?” 

Ushijima examines Tendou’s expression closely when he sits down next to him on the couch to watch a movie together. 

He doesn’t like the thought, and he’ll be damned if he lets the matter go like he can stand the fact that another man was coming onto _his_ boyfriend so persistently. If he had been any later, perhaps he might have walked in on a worse scene and even resorted to violence. He doesn’t want to think about how _that_ would have gone down. 

He knows he did manage to stop anything bad from happening, but still, it would be better for him to double-check. 

He lets his eyes roam along the exposed collarbone that is revealed by the oversized shirt Tendou has on, and finds nothing in particular that concerns him. Tendou’s complexion does seem a little paler than normal, but he can worry about that later.

His hands itch to ensure that no one has violated the man who belongs to him in both spirit and body. A few words just aren’t going to cut it.

Tendou flicks through Netflix on his flat-screen television as he searches for a film that the both of them might like. 

He grunts in response, too preoccupied trying to work the stupid remote to formulate a proper answer. “Nah, he didn’t. He had a real big mouth, though.” 

Ushijima’s jaw clenches at the memory, and his nose wrinkles up in displeasure. “He did.” _His hands were as filthy as the rest of him._

As he stares at the back of Tendou’s buzz cut, he makes the spontaneous decision to abandon their movie night. That can wait until tomorrow, when he’s not so agitated. For now, he needs to smother Tendou in _him_ until he’s sure that there’s nothing left of any stranger’s scent, touch or invisible stain. 

He calls, “Satori.” in a low voice. Tendou hums at him, his eyes still fixed concentratedly on the screen. 

Impatient, Ushijima tugs on his arm and makes him topple sideways with a small yelp. In an instant, he’s flipped onto his back as he’s still trying to make sense of which way is up and which way is down. “Toshi! What’re you doin’? I thought we were gonna watch a movie?” 

Ushijima huffs. Then he bends down to plant a heated kiss on Tendou’s lips as he yanks the string on his shorts loose and drags them down to his calves in one fluid motion. He comes back up a moment later with a steadfastly meaningful look at Tendou, who goes red when realisation dawns on him. 

“That bad, huh?” he comments before simply going limp in Ushijima’s safe arms. It would appear that insecurity is bugging Ushijima a lot more than he thought it would. 

He most definitely wants to take the chance to indulge in the actions that a little jealousy would entail. They’ll just have to take a rain-check on the movie. 

“Yes.” Ushijima leans down again to seal their lips together, and he registers dimly in the back of his head the insistent voice that is trying to make itself heard over the rest of his thoughts. 

_(You have all week.)_ He smiles against soft lips, and focuses back on his task. Nips lightly, sucking into his mouth a small whine that makes him shiver. Something dark and possessive churns in his gut.

_Yes, yes I do._

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't the end of this series(the end? what's that? never heard of him.) so be sure to stick around for more!! I just couldn't get the thought of this scenario out of my head and I ended up writing it because I wanted to try my hand at some badass boyfriend moments for Ushi and Tendou both. Feel free to look for me on Instagram @bts_ateez._.suju if you want to chat or cry about seasons 1 to 4 with me:))) I'll see you all soon!!(Hopefully)<3<3


End file.
